Jeff's Log
by MetaVoodoo
Summary: Reboot: Project Metaverse.Getting into the mind of the Metaverse's most highest trained killer


Open file

A moment in the mind of Freeman.

_Open file._

_ _

_Run Journal Beta-one_

_ _

_Password: *****_

_ _

_File open and running._

_ _

_ _

_ _

_" It's been over a year since Crix died. I still feel a longing somewhere to change that fact, to bring him back. I know I can't, my endeavors in time and the history run deep within the Metaverse. And yet I still can not even keep my own child alive. Perhaps I should have not so willingly gave all my training to Dax. But Crix, to me at least, never seem to have even the basic urge to fight as we do. _

_ _

_Jenny seems to have made her peace with her son. In a time when her world was reforming to suit me into the family role, Bios yet again made herself present and took her child. Even though Crix went to her side without much protest, I have been where he was, but I can not even imagine what he must have felt, when he was with her._

_ _

_But now new light has been given to us about our very DNA. To have been created for war, and to find emotion, and even love is a task only few A.I. have done. But for us, a hybrid of a human, to go from cold death to warm loving emotion is a something I truly believe, is one of a kind.But now, to think that my own wife, my mate, my reason to do the thing I do, could in some respects be my sister, is that to taboo for even the Metaverse today?_

_ _

_Although I have seen the data first hand, there is nothing to show that we follow any more of an biological trait of family then any human. Less then one in onefour-hundredths is of a single chromosome is the similar. This is one of the few strains that is human in our bodies. This does not make us brother and sister. It makes us human._

_ _

_That is another hard truth that I am still fighting with. Being human. _

_ _

_There "normal" humans out there that haven't the clue of what it means to be human. To know that in their very bodies they are no different than any other human on Earth and the Metaverse. I see the way Jenny looks at some of them in the system, particular the mothers and child. She sees, what I tend to think of, is something she can never feel. Those people don't have to hide anything, she does.Dax herself has as of late become even more aware of her hybrid nature. Which has led to many things that both gives me pride, and scares me._

_ _

This is the time of the year when a slight Khatraian trait, which must have been overlooked, kicks in. The desire to mate. This only seems to happen strongly in the female hybrids. Although it took me by somewhat of a surprise when Jenny and I met, it is strange to see Dax displaying them. She herself is some taken with them, in both good and bad ways. Thankfully for me as for rest of the people system side, it last only about a week.

_ _

_I have a feeling. _

_ _

_That somewhere, sometime, our hybrid nature will give her the ability to over come a huge hurdle. I think I know what it could be. I am not sure, but I fear that Bios has found this thing._

_ _

_Omega._

_ _

_The Omega was an old program designed by the United States government. From what I've read on it, it was made to wipe every government system in a short amount of time. To destroy anything that was considered a threat. This was needed, from what records state, as a way to keep any classified information from being captured if the US every came under occupation._

_ _

_Such a thing would be the ultimate weapon in the Metaverse. And Bios trump card if she ever found it._

_ _

_ _

_ _

_Maybe I should just give up while I am ahead. Leave the side jobs for Dax, she is more then able enough to carry out any dirty thing the government or Guardians need done. I see the longing in Jenny's eyes to give up being a hire merc. She makes more then enough with her "real" job anyway, and I could easily find work anywhere in system. I just feel, that if I stop doing this stuff, that I'm getting old and soft and one day, I will not walk away from the fight alive._

_ _

_ _

_Seeing the death of Crix a year ago has now caught up with me.If he can die at his age, then I can die now. There is nothing stopping a thug from getting a lucky shot, or Bios not from winning one of our fights. _

_ _

_I think it time for this war machine to be put out of service._

_ _

_ _

_ _

_…no.. I still got one battle left in me._

_ _

_ _

_File saved._

_ _

_ _

_ _


End file.
